


The Last Donut

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes the last donut. Castiel isn't very happy with it, until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Donut

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/88022521268/the-last-donut).

Dean and Cas frequenting the same coffee shop, and finding an attraction in one another, but never being bold enough to talk to one another. 

Cas eyeing Dean furtively over the screen of his lap top, flicking his eyes back to the screen anytime Dean’s gaze catches his own; Dean studying the back of Cas’ neck, the small tufts of hair that curl around his ears whenever the other man is sitting with his back to Dean. 

But maybe one day Cas ends up standing in line behind Dean as Dean orders and a nervous excitement flutters in his chest. This has never happened before, he’s never been in this close of proximity to Dean and he’s doing his best not to lean in and smell Dean (his theory is the man smells like sunshine and boy-next-door-romance) when his attention is diverted by Dean adding a donut to his order.  

Castiel has been observing the other man for weeks now and Dean has never had a donut with his coffee. Not once.

It’s strange, yes, but the real problem is when Castiel gets up to the register to place  _his_  order, an iced chai latte and old fashioned donut, and he’s told Dean has ordered the last donut in the shop. The very last one. 

Dean is attractive, yes, and it probably feels like happiness when he holds you, and Cas is pretty sure Dean’s lips caressing over your skin could probably solve 98.5% of the world’s more frivolous problems, but did he really have to order the last donut? 

"Just the tea then," Castiel mutters, trying to hide the slight slump in his shoulders. He _always_  orders a donut. And if Dean has been watching Castiel as much as Castiel has been watching him, he probably knows that. Assbutt.

Castiel’s order comes and he takes up residency at his usual table, opening his laptop and sipping at his tea. 

As his computer boots up, the chair across from him is being pulled out and suddenly half a donut is sliding across the table top towards him, cleanly broken and placed on a napkin.

Castiel studies the donut and then looks up to find Dean sitting across from him, grinning brighter than the sun. Up close he’s more attractive than Castiel was ever prepared for, the spattering of freckles along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose beautifully pronounced in the beams of sunlight that filter in from the window next to them, his green eyes bright, and kind.

"I’m Dean," he says before shoving a bite of his half of the donut in his mouth and chewing around a smile. 

A matching smile quirks at the corner of Castiel’s lips, “Castiel,” he replies and suddenly Dean purchasing the last donut doesn’t seem so terrible after all.


End file.
